Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Malmö
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Los paises se reunen otra vez , ahora en casa de Suecia, para ver el famoso festival de Eurovision. Pura tonteria :) FELICIDADES DINAMARCA!


**Oh dios madre mia! Hace mas de 24 horas que no duermo! esta noche pasada, osea eurovsioon, fui a casa de una amiga con otras a ver eurovision y pelis y al final de peli en peli empalmamos xd Solo dormi 20 minutos mirando la peli de harry potter y el caliz de fuego XD En fin, que me alegro por dinamarca aunque a mi me gustaba islandia :(  
**

**Disclaimer: Eurovision no es mio, Hetalia tampoco. **

**Warnings: Yaoi y chorradas a montones**

* * *

_Malmö, Suecia_

Un completo de 26 países se encontraban reunidos en casa de Berwald, también conocido como Suecia, quien aquel año era el anfitrión del festival de Eurovision. Se estaban preparando ya que solo faltaban diez minutos para que el show empezase.

-¡Hazme sitio idiota, aquí también tengo que caber yo! - grito Reino Unido a su hermano irlandés.

-Puedes sentarte en el suelo, es muy cómodo.

-Si es tan cómodo ¿porque no te sientas tu ahí? ¡Gilipollas!

-¡Porque siempre tenéis que gritar, sois verdaderamente pesados! - exclamó el francés, mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino, tiraba de la muñeca del inglés para que este se sentará a su lado. Al otro lado de Francia se encontraba España, con una expresión de pura felicidad ya que le encantaban aquellos encuentros con las demás naciones. El italiano mayor se sentaba al lado de el español y su hermano pequeño se sentaba en el regazo del alemán, que con un sonrojo crónico encima de sus mejillas lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Azerbaiyán, la chica dulce que les había hospedado en su casa el año anterior se encontraba al lado de Hungría y Ucrania, las cuales hablaban alegremente. La otra chica, Bielorrusia se sentaba al lado de su hermano, como no, Rusia.

Grecia había venido pero de pura suerte, ya que el japonés había decidido pagarle el billete de ida a Suecia, ya que el griego no tenía ni un duro. El turco se sentaba a su lado y al lado de este se sentaba la belga con su hermano holandés, aunque la belga acabo yendo con la chicas y el holandés junto a España.

Rumanía estaba hablando con Noruega de algo sumamente interesante que los tenía totalmente sumidos en la conversación. Dinamarca se sentaba junto Islandia, quien miraba de reojo a su hermano noruego hablar con el rumano. Finalmente, Finlandia se sentaba junto a Suecia, quien tenía un brazo pasado por sus hombros. Sealand no se encontraba con ellos aquella noche, ya que querían evitar que Inglaterra se pusiera furioso, (aunque no parecían estar teniendo mucha suerte).

-¡Callaos, que va empezar!- gritó el danés, en un grito bastante efectivo. La ceremonia había empezado y salían cada representante con un acompañante que traía la bandera del país. Suecia realmente había hecho un excelente trabajo en cuanto el escenario y la escenificación del opening.

El nuevo himno que habían puesto a Eurovision, con la canción _We're the story_ de Avicii and B & B, era realmente bonito y todos quedaron encantados claro que la típica canción de Eurovision de siempre no quedaba abandonada.

Después de presentaciones empezó el show. Antes de cada canción se presentaba un pequeño video enseñando el cantante de aquella música en su país, diferente a lo que habían hecho en otros países, que entre canción y canción ponían videos del país anfitrión.

El primero en presentar su canción fue Francia, con Amandine Bourgeois que cantaba L'Enfern et moi, una canción que recordaba a alguien a algunos... Evidentemente Reino Unido grito que era una mierda y el francés aguanto una ronda de insultos por su parte. Pero los aguanto con mucho amor. Suecia solo observó, imparcialmente la discusión que estaba sucediendo en su casa. Y en el fondo, o quizás no tan en el fondo, deseaba estar solo con Finlandia.

En segundo lugar vino Lituania, con Andrius Pojavis que cantaba Something. Polonia no tardo en llamo al lituano que miraba emocionante su cantante:

-¡Liet! Tipo que está muy bien, y osea, ¡el cantante es guapísimo!

-Ja ja ja, gracias Po.

-De nada, aunque como yo no participo tipo que es una mierda de show.- y dicho esto colgó. Tan simpático como siempre.

En tercer lugar vino Moldavia, quien no se encontraba entre aquellos países reunidos. Nadie sabía la razón. Pero lo que si sabemos es que presento a Aliona Moon con la canción O Mie.

En cuarto lugar se presentó Finlandia. El finés se movió feliz en los brazos de su marido y observó con alegría mientras Kristina Siegfrids hacía su flamante y simpática actuación con la canción Marry Me. A Suecia le gusto mucho. Lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo fue el final, ese beso lesbiano que nadie, NADIE, se esperaba. Nadie menos el finés, ya que quería demostrar que era muy abierto en todo tipo de relaciones. El sueco más tarde se la devolvería con un beso gay en el escenario también.

En fin, en quinto lugar vino ¡ESPAÑA!, que en cuanto El sueño de Morfeo salió al escenario se levantó y se puso a gritar como poseido. Eso hasta que Romano se levantó y le dio una colleja. Dicho grupo cantaba la canción Contigo hasta el final, (aunque el CD dice Constigo hasta el final... En serio... Con la s en medio... Lo dice...), una bonita canción lenta, romántica. Uno de los pocos que cantó en su idioma. Romano no se quejó, ya que le había gustado.

En sexto lugar salió Bélgica, con Roberto Bellarosa con la canción Love Kills. Un título optimista dónde los haya. La chica se mostró de lo más feliz con su canción y evidentemente todas sus amigas la felicitaron.

En séptimo lugar le tocó a Estonia, con la canción Et Uus Saaks Alguse de Birgit Öigemeel. La canción también era así lenta, sonaba a de amor, pero como nadie sabía estoniano lo pudo aclarar y Estonia estaba demasiado ocupado cantando para prestar atención a nadie.

La octava fue Bielorrusia, quien presento Solayoh de Alyona Lanskaya. Una canción a ritmo de Chacha (o eso dice la letra) y muy animada. Todo el mundo se sorprendió y su hermano el que más.

En noveno lugar vino Malta, quien no se encontraba entre ellos. Cantó Gianluca Bezzuba la canción Tomorrow.

El deceno era Rusia! (Bielorrusia quería matar a Malta por separar a su querido hermano de ella.) Este presentó una canción llena de "Y sís..." cantada por Dina Garipova, con el nombre de What if. Y la verdad es que era muy bonito, no tan simpática como la del año anterior con las abuelos pero bonita de todos modos. Evidentemente todos los países bálticos se verían obligados a votar aquella canción.

El número once (porque no se decirlo de otra forma ¿onceavo?) fue Alemania. Ludwig presentó a Cascada con la canción Glorious. Alemania se había decidido por alguien que era y es realmente famoso, ya que Cascada no era solo famosa en Alemania ya que tiene algunos singles bien vendidos en España... Aunque todas sus canciones acaban sonando un poco iguales. I esa no fue excepción.

El doceavo (?) fue Armenia. No se encontraba entre ellos, pero presentó a los Dorians, con la canción Lonely Planet. Cabe decir que el cantante era uniceja.

El treceavo (el open office me lo da por bueno) fue Holanda. Este presentó la canción Birds de Anouk que habla de pájaros que no vuelan o cosas similares. Las canciones felices no parecían abundar mucho por allí.

El número 14 fue Rumania, que dejo de hablar con Noruega para prestar atención a su actuación. Presentó la canción It's my life con el cantante Cezar. Aunque cualquiera lo hubiera podido confundir con el conde Drácula, pero tenía una voz realmente... Asombrosa.

El número quince fue Inglaterra, que ya tiene por costumbre presentar a gente no muy joven y que nunca parecen tener mucho éxito. Prsentó a Bonnie Tyler, con la canción Believe in me. A sus ojos era la mejor, a los ojos del francés la mujer debería haber enseñado más las piernas. Porque a Eurovision se tienen que enseñar las piernas.

Después, con el número 16 vino Suecia, el anfitrión con Robin Stjernberg que cantaba la canción You. La verdad es que el chico no era feo y tenía una voz realmente maravillosa para hacer lo que hacía cuando decía "You" en el estribillo. Una canción muy bonita a ojos de todos (básicamente para que el señor que da miedo no se enfadase con ellos y les echase de su casa.).

Con el 17 llego Hungria, que cantó ByeAlex la canción Kedvesem. La cantaba un hombre bastante Hipster con gorro Hipster y gafas Hispter. Pero la canción no estaba mal, así un rollo Train, tipo Soul Sister. Pero nadie se atrevería a juzgar la canción en presencia de Elizaveta.

En el 18 estaba Dinamarca, con la bonita chica Emmelie de Forest, que iba descalza en el escenario y cantaba Only Teardrops. El sonido de la flauta era realmente bonito y la canción con ella descalza daba un aspecto Hippy o algo similar. En fin, que gusto mucho. MUCHO.

Después, en el puesto 19 teníamos la canción de Islandia. (Mi preferida). Cantada por el dios Thor. No. Es broma. No lo es pero lo parece. En fin, cantada por Eybor Ingi Gunnlaugsson (telita ¿no?) que cantaba Ég a Líf (quiero vivir o algo así). La canción era realmente bonita y daba un aire navideño y todo.

El siguiente, con el 20, fue ¡Azerbaiyán!, la anterior anfitriona. Cantó Farid Mammadov la canción Hold me, que tenía una coreografía realmente currada, con un chico dentro una caja transparente que sabía hacer posiciones imposibles y se sabía aguantar de formas insólitas. Por no decir que era muy guapo.

En 21 lugar (ya llegamos al final, ya), vino Grecia, con la canción Alcohol is Free de Koza Mostra & Agathon Lakovidis. Una canción animada, en griego y con bailes de hombres en falda ¡que animaron a Malmö!

-Que cutre...- musitó el turco.

-Pues como tu máscara...- musitó el griego, con tranquilidad. Y ya se estaban peleando de nuevo. Y os preguntareis, ¿que hacía el turco allí sino participaba? Pues la verdad es que venia a molestar a Grecia y había dado dinero a Suecia para que lo dejara entrar. El sueco había aceptado con la condición de que el turco le dejara hacer IKEAS en su país.

La siguiente fue Ucrania, que llevó a Zlata Ognevich con la canción Gravity. Rusia le sonrió, mientras que la Bielorrusia la mató con la mirada.

Con el número 23 llegó Italia, que también cantó una canción lenta en italiano. El cantante se decía Marco Mengoni con la canción l'Essenziale. I la verdad, es que a parte de que cuando acabo la canción Italia besó a Alemania y Romano casi vomita cuando el español lo intentó besar no hay nada más que decir.

Con el número 24 llegó Noruega, que presentaba a Margaret Berger con la canción I feed you with my love. Un título un poco así como extraño. También cortó la conversación con el rumano por los tres minutos que duraba la canción.

En penúltimo sitio llegó Georgia, quien no estaba allí con ellos. Georgia presentó a Nodi Tatishvili y Sophie Gelovani con la canción Waterfall.

Y finalmente, en último sitio, llego Irlanda que no presentó a unos gemelos de hojalata como el año pasado, presentó a Ryan Dolan con la canción Only loves survives. Solo eso desencadenó una pelea entre los dos hermanos isleños.

Finalmente todo termino y los países votaron. Y me da palo poner quien voto a quien, solo quiero decir que España salió decepcionado con Italia. (Que raro...). Y como no, la bonita muchacha que representó a Dinamarca ganó.

El danés se levantó e hizo el baile de la victoria, pisando a todos sus amigos nórdicos. El noruego se levantó le dio una colleja y el danés paró al instante de bailar. Irlanda se fue casi llorando, con el orgullo por los suelos al haber quedado último pero España estaba llorando con un bebé porqué había quedado penúltimo. Pobrecito.

Grecia se alegraba de no haber ganado. Suficientes problemas con la economía tenía, solo le faltaba tener que montar un festival. Y tan buen punto se libro del turco se fue a Japón con el vuelo más temprano que pudo.

Francia y Inglaterra, a pesar de no haber ganado, se fueron a emborrachar y tuvieron un final feliz.

Hungria y las chicas se fueron a hablar de sus cosas, sin importarles lo más mínimo el festival. Rumania se fue solo ya que Noruega había sido secuestrado por Islandia quien se había puesto ligeramente celoso.

Alemania e Italia, como era tradición, fueron a celebrar su derrota a casa del que tenían más cerca, en este caso Alemania.

Cuando finalmente todo el mundo se fue dispersando de casa el sueco y Finlandia y él se quedaron solos, el finés apagó la tele y besó ligeramente al sueco.

-¿Te alegras que haya terminado?- le preguntó el finés. El sueco solo asintió. Tino sonrió y le beso de nuevo. - Yo también, por fin tienes tiempo para mi.- Berwald le cogió en brazos, y mientras el más pequeño reía se lo llevó en brazos hasta su habitación.

Y ahora, hasta el año que viene, que nos veremos en Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Dinamarca!

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
